


PCAHUA: Seasons 1-5

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Series: The Beginning Of The End [1]
Category: Original Work, Princess Celia And Her Unexpected Adventures
Genre: Acceptance, Action & Romance, Action Dueling, Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Education, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien Sex Education, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Anger Management, Angst and Drama, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Anti-Abortion, Arguing, Aromantic, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Bait, Ballet, Bed Sex, Bellygill, Betrayal, Bisexual Characters, Bisexuality, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Closeted Character, Comfort Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Confusion, Consensual Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crime Fighting, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Depression, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Equal Treatment, Eradicated Kingdoms, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Ejaculation, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Fighting Is In Their Blood, Fights, Final Battle, First Meetings, Forgiveness, Friendship, Galactic Republic, Gentle Sex, Gills, Good versus Evil, Growing Up, Healing Sex, Heterosexuality, Humor, Identity Issues, Imaginary Friends, Infatuation, Interplanetary Travel, Interspecies Sex, Issues, Kinda, Kingdoms, Kingdoms At War With One Kingdom, Lactation, Leader Of The Planet, Leadership vs Management, Lingerie, Living Like Humans, Love at First Sight, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Married Sex, Masturbation, Medicine, Mental Instability, Military, Military Training, Minor Dirk/Sheera, Monarchy, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multiple Orgasms, New Body Parts, New Resources, New Solar System, New Species, New Weapons, Nipplegills, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oblivious, One-sided Toggle/Minska, Orgasm, Other, Outer Space, Panic Attacks, Partial Love Triangle, Partial Mind Control, Past War, Pay attention to the tags please, Pining, Plans For The Future, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pregnancy, Psychological Warfare, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Issues, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Roughness, Secret Organizations, Secret Plan, Self-Acceptance, Sibling Rivalry, Sisterhood, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Socialism, Some Anti Gay Moments, Some Anti Hetero Moments, Some Humor, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Survival Training, Survivor Guilt, Swords, Teenage Drama, Tender Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles Are Flavored, Tomboys, Tomgirls, Tough Love, UNFAIR, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Understanding, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, War, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Whump, Wilderness Survival, Yoga, almost, eventually, greed - Freeform, inventions, new everything, new food, pansexuality, some sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: PCAHUA stands for Princess Celia And Her Unexpected Adventures, and this is all the 1st Series(The Beginning Of The End) from Season 1-Season 5. Season 1 and other seasons will contain their amount of chapters. The chapters will contain their amount of episodes. Yeah... this story is a bit huge to take in... just a bit.A teenage girl, named Celia, at first lives a typical normal life you'd expect a teenager to live through. However, once a couple alien-like creatures make an appearance on Planet Earth to visit Celia and her family, that is when everything changes either for the better or for the worst.
Relationships: (Past) Artemis & Anat, (Past) Unknown Father & Dirk, (Past) Unknown Father/Florecina, Aaslifar & Celia, Aaslifar & Cindy-Lou, Aaslifar & Minska, Aaslifar & Skullcrean, Aaslifar & Toggle, Aaslifar & Toggle & Minska, Aaslifar/Anat, Beauty & Everyone, Booth & Celia, Celia & Everyone, Celia & Jugoshi Jugar & Saru Bonita, Celia & Lucy, Celia & Saru Bonita, Cindy-Lou & The Three Ballerinas, Darkblade & Everyone, Darklight & Everyone, Dirk/Sheera, Edmond | Long Lost Uncle & Celia, Felicacarpels & Skullcrean, Jugoshi Jugar/Saru Bonita, King Detour & Queen Entera & Celia, King Detour/Queen Entera, Marren & Celia, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Human Character(s)/Original Human Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Paisloe & Sheera, Paisloe/Celia, Senor Boner/Felicacarpels, Sheera & Aaslifar, The Ace Of The Kingdom & Everyone, Toggle & Minska, Tosh & Rebecca & Sanra, Tosh/Rebecca | 'Becca
Series: The Beginning Of The End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586818
Kudos: 8





	1. Episode 1: Yoga Class For Kids!

**Author's Note:**

> HEED OF THE TAGS. Right now, you are reading Season 1: The Meeting Season: Chapter 1: Travelling To Planet Becnoquret. I hope you all enjoy this series and other serieses(?) to come.

(PCAHUA stands for Princess Celia And Her Unexpected Adventures, and this is all the 1st Series(The Beginning Of The End) from Season 1-Season 10. Season 1 will contain its amount of chapters. The chapters will contain their amount of episodes. Yeah... this story is a bit huge to take in... _just a bit._ )

Celia: Hello kids! Welcome to your 10th day of yoga class. I hope that these first few weeks have been good for you all. Now that you all are here, you can choose your original yoga mats to sit in, or you could choose new spots. It is all up to you. Go to your places and let's get started!

Narrator: The kids cheered on as they sought out to find their own comfortable places. Celia has been a yoga teacher since the beginning of her Senior year in High School. She had only just begun, though. She was 17 years old, quite an amazing age for a yoga teacher to be. Now, back onto the yoga class we go.

Celia: Alright, now that we all are here, we might as well get started on the leg stretches. Let's do this like we did on Day 1 and so forth. Put your hand on your toes, yeah, and stretch all the way forward. That's right! You all are getting better and better as each day passes. Now, stretch your arm upwards, and bend your whole body sideways- there we go! We are so-

*CRACK*

Celia: Oh no! What just happened?

6-year-old Girl: Ms. Celia, I think he broke his-

7-year-old Boy: Ow! Ms. Celia, it hurts!

*Sobs*

Celia: Aw, young man, don't worry. You merely sprained your shoulder, is all. Now go find your parents and make sure you get that taken care of, okay?

7-year-old Boy: O-Ok, Ms. Celia. I-I thought I was ready today.

Celia: Sadly, your body wasn't. I hope- _WE_ hope that you are going to have a good rest of the day. Goodbye, dear child.

7-year-old Boy: I-I hope so too, Ms. Celia. Bye.

*Sniffs and leaves through the double doors*

Celia: Okay, kids. We should do 50 jumping jacks while listening to the best music in the world. We need to get our minds off of what just happened, okay?

All Kids: Yes, Ms. Celia!!!

Celia: Let's go!

*Music plays and everyone does the jumping jacks*

*Music stops and everyone stops jumping. Double doors open*

Celia: Cindy-Lou! Welcome to the class! Did you want to join us?

Cindy-Lou: Eh, why not? I've always wanted to practice my flexing skills! So yes, I'm more than happy to join.

Celia: Good! Everyone, she is my youngest little sister. She is 11 years old. Her name is Cindy-Lou. Come on everyone! Say hello to Cindy-Lou.

All Kids: Hello Cindy-Lou!!!

Cindy-Lou: Oh, you all are the best!

Celia: Yes Cindy, they are the greatest students to have. The age limit in this class is 5-12 years old. You are lucky to be able to join. My other younger sisters can't because one is 13 and the other is 15.

*Cindy-Lou walks to the mat the 7-year-old boy used*

Celia: Alright! Let's start to stretch more and see where we still need more work on.

*Bell rings*

*Class ends and all 13 kids leave besides Cindy-Lou*

Celia: Wow, Cindy! You are one flexible girl. I am quite impressed with how you killed those flexing moves.

Cindy-Lou: Well, I do want to become a ballerina someday. Your class would help me very much.

Celia: Indeed it would! Never give that up, okay?

Cindy-Lou: Yes, big sister.

*Both sisters walk home*

*They meet with Fran*

Fran: Hey Celia, do you think Dirk and Mom are home yet?

Celia: I don't know if our big brother really is. He's usually busy with college and wrestling. But yeah, I'm pretty sure Mom would be home at this point.

Fran: Doesn't Dirk have one week of college left?

Celia: Yes, I'm sure he does. And you have one week left of 7th grade. Isn't that right?

Fran: Yes! I am very pumped to finish middle school!

Cindy-Lou: But Fran... don't you have 8th grade left to finish?

Fran: Oh crap... _ugh!_

Celia: It's alright! Would you rather be in my place where I am almost graduating and becoming an adult, just like our big brother?

Fran: Um... kind of, Celia. Who _wouldn't?_

Celia: I wouldn't.

Fran: Why?

*Celia sighs*

Celia: Trust me, Fran, you wouldn't want to. Everyone gets confused on what to do with their futures. I already know that I want to be a yoga master and teacher. Jobwise, I really don't know how I'd receive enough money to survive on. I haven't really paid enough attention on the job part.

Fran:... Never mind. I'd like to be in High School forever.

Celia: Exactly my thought!

Cindy-Lou: I want to be in 5th grade forever!

Celia: Sorry, Cindy-Lou. You only have one week of that as well. Once you're done, boom! You are in a 2-floor middle school.

*Cindy-Lou begins to visibly shake*

Celia: Hey, Cindy-Lou! There's no need to worry! At least you have 2 months of summer vacation to calm down. You will only be with Fran and Crenne, though.

Cindy-Lou: W-Why, Celia?

Celia: Because once I graduate, I will be working in my new job and I will continue teaching yoga to many young kids who'd want to learn. Oh! At least when you get in middle school, Fran will be there for your first year!

*Fran groans*

Celia: _Hey, Fran._ It doesn't hurt to be the big sister for once. Also, you've wanted to always be strong like Crenne and Dirk. That will be one other way to prove yourself.

*Fran shrugs*

Fran: _Ugh._ **_Fine_ ** _, Celia._ You win.

Celia: Oh girls! We're finally here!


	2. Episode 2: Meet Celia's Family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florecina: Mother/45 years old   
> Dirk: Eldest child/only brother/24 years old   
> Celia: Eldest sister/17 years old   
> Crenne: 2nd sister/tomboy/15 years old   
> Fran: 3rd sister/wanna-be tomboy/13 years old   
> Cindy-Lou: Youngest sister/11 years old   
> and their pet dog Euro: male golden retriever/5 years old.   
> Their Uncle, named Edmond, has been missing for a long time. Lastly, their father is completely unknown. Only a couple family members remember him, but they never talk about him.

Celia: Hi, Mom!

Florecina: Hello, sweetiepies! How was your day at school, girls?

Fran:... Meh, could be better.

Celia: I am worried  _ sick _ about the graduation.

Cindy-Lou: I am feeling awesome, Mommy!

Florecina: That is good, Cindy-Pou! Well, Fran,  _ meh _ is better than  _ bad _ . Celia, you have  _ all our _ support. I am pretty sure that you are going to be fine, sweetie.

Celia: Thanks, Mom! I've always appreciated your support greatly!

Florecina: Well, you are lucky that support is our key to success!

*Sighs*

Celia: I guess you are right.

*Fran rolls her eyes and Cindy-Lou giggles at her*

*Front door opens*

Florecina: Crenne! Where have you been?

Crenne: I had to help some fellas back at my job. I was also wondering if Big Dirk was wandering about on the sidewalks.

Florecina: He may be close to home right now, dear.

Crenne: Good. We both need to keep up with our weightlifting. We are beginning to drastically fall behind.

Florecina: Well, I hope it gets better for both of you.

*Front door opens once more*

Dirk: Hey, Celia. What time is your graduation at?

*Heavy boots clunking against the floor towards Florecina*

Celia: It is at 5pm. Why do you ask?

Dirk: I want to make sure that Crenne and I will be available by then.

Florecina: You both  _ will _ be available by then. Your exercise is  _ not _ more important than Celia's graduation. Okay?

Dirk:... Yes, Mother.

Crenne: Ok, Mom.  _ Geez. _

*****(Nighttime)(Almost a day before graduation)

Narrator: Now that Celia and her many little sisters, only mother, and only brother have been well known, we shall jump straight to their bedtime. Celia laid in her bed as she waited for their mother, Florecina, to come to their rooms and kiss them goodnight.

Florecina: Celia?

Celia: Yes, Mom?

Florecina: Are you sure that you are ready for graduation?

Celia: Of course, Mom. We  _ all _ will be in this together.

Florecina: Good that you remember that, dear. Now, have a great night's sleep.

Celia: Goodnight, Mom.

Florecina: Goodnight, my big girl.

*Kisses on the forehead*

*Florecina walks to Dirk's bedroom*

Florecina: Sweetie, how's it going besides the exercises?

Dirk: Things are going alright, Mother. My work has been going smoothly so far. How about you?

Florecina: Dirk... I never seem to get enough for our family, especially for our girls and our beautiful dog, Euro.

Dirk: Mother, Crenne has been working for our family too and Celia's yoga money as well. We are covered for the time being.

Florecina:...  _ Well _ , I suppose you are right.

Dirk: Yes. Only Fran and Cindy-Lou are the ones that can't work for this family yet. All the rest of us are doing it. We may not be receiving enough cash, but all we gotta do at this point is believe in ourselves. Okay, Mother?

Florecina: Yes, my little old savior.  _ Thank you _ for keeping us up and going. Without you... we could be nothing. We could be living in the streets.

Dirk: Well... you are not and you never will. Don't  _ ever _ deny that.

Florecina: My son...  _ Dirk _ ... thank you  _ so _ much.

*Florecina hugs Dirk*

*Dirk lays under the bed covers*

*Florecina kisses Dirk on the forehead*

Dirk: No, thank  _ you _ for being a true, caring mother. We all appreciate you.

*Florecina's eyes water*

Dirk: Mother, please don't cry. You still have to kiss my sisters goodnight.

Florecina: I know, I know.

*She sighs*

Florecina: Alright, dear. Goodnight.

Dirk: Goodnight, Mother.

*Florecina leaves and enters Crenne's room*

Crenne: Oh. Hey, Mom. Just... I'm really not tired tonight.

Florecina: Why?

Crenne: I don't know. Maybe I have a lot on my mind.

Florecina: Is it about Celia's graduation?

Crenne: No, definitely not.

Florecina: You and Dirk on exercising problems?

Crenne:... Yeah. Yeah, of course.

Florecina:...

Crenne: Mom, what are you thinking about now?

Florecina:... Could it be because you met a boy at school?

Crenne: Mom,  _ seriously? _ You  _ know _ I'm not like that. Since I'm a tomboy, I kinda would prefer more of...

Florecina: More of who, dear?

Crenne:... More of  _ girls _ .  _ Okay? _ Now you know. I feel as if guys are never for me.

Florecina: Crenne, you  _ know _ that we go to Church every Sunday and you  _ lied _ to them about yourself this  _ whole time? _

Crenne:  _ Mom! _ Would you rather they know about how I truly am? I am a fucking  _ sin _ to them!

Florecina:  _ Crenne! _ Cindy-Lou and Fran could've heard you!

Crenne: I don't care and I don't think they would either! Look... can you just kiss me goodnight?

Florecina:  _ Crenne _ ... alright, fine. Goodnight... and I'm sorry.

Crenne: Mom, right back to you. I'm sorry as well.

*Florecina caresses Crenne's face*

Florecina: I will always love you no matter who you like or what you are. You will always be my tough little girl.

*Crenne's eyes moisten, but she doesn't allow any tears to escape*

Crenne:... Th-Thank you, Mom.

*Florecina kisses Crenne's forehead and leaves*

*She enters Fran and Cindy-Lou's shared bedroom*

Cindy-Lou:  _ No,  _ **_Fran!_ ** _ Give it  _ **_back!_ **

Fran:  _ Nuh-uh! _ This little piece of shit will be thrown out. You are  _ way _ too old for it, anyways.

Florecina:  _ Young ladies _ , what is happening here?

Cindy-Lou:  **_Mommy!_ ** _ She's taking my  _ **_Teddy!_ **

Fran:  _ Ha! _ It's only a frigging toy.  _ Just grow out of it already! _

Florecina:  _ Fran! _

*Florecina gives 'the death glare'*

Fran:  _ Okay, okay. _ Here's your stinking Teddy.

Cindy-Lou: Why do you hate him so much?

Fran: Because you won't stop bragging about him!

Florecina: Okay, okay, girls! Get into your beds,  _ now. _

*Both girls slide easily in their covers*

*Florecina kisses them both on the foreheads*

Florecina: Goodnight, sweetiepies.

Fran: 'Night, Mom.

Cindy-Lou: Goodnight, Mommy!

*Florecina gives one last glance, then leaves*

Florecina: Oh, I hope the graduation goes well tomorrow night. Can't believe that Crenne will have to do the same thing in a couple more years. Just  _ crazy. _

*She enters her room and falls asleep in her blankets*


	3. Episode 3: Meet The Silver Trio!(Kind Of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florecina: Curly auburn hair and green eyes  
> Dirk: Dark blond rattail and gray eyes  
> Celia: Straight, long red hair and brown eyes  
> Crenne: Straight purple/brown hair and violet eyes  
> Fran: Slight Wavy red/black hair and brown eyes  
> Cindy-Lou: Straight strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes  
> Toggle: Dark blond hair and ? eyes  
> Minska: Brown hair and brown eyes  
> Aaslifar: ? hair and ? eyes

*Doorbell rings constantly*

Celia:  _ Ugh. _ Who could this be at 5 in the morning? I better go check it out.

*Celia gets up, walks out of her room, and bumps into Dirk and Crenne*

Dirk: Celia, I think it's best if we don't answer the door. There could a robber waiting for the kill.

Crenne: What, Dirk? Are you too scared of the dark and people? Never known ya to be a wuss.

Dirk: The warning is meant to protect you  _ both _ ,  _ Crenne. _

Crenne: And ya don't think I know that, know-it-all?

Celia:... I'll just answer it myself, then.

*She opens the door*

*She and her siblings stand still with utter confusion*

?:  _ Well, well, well! _ Look where our scanner led us!

?: Shh! Be quiet, Toggle. You may scare them!

Toggle: Um... Minska? How do you mean?

Narrator: The boy, Toggle, who looks to be around Crenne's age, and the girl, Minska, who seems to be around Fran's age, are both acting as if they knew Celia and her family for a while. Of course, that got Dirk to flex his muscles in preparation and Crenne to glare daggers into both bright, young sets of eyes in front of the family.

Minska: Well, they're here in front of us. I know that. However, they didn't expect us to come here  _ today. _

Toggle:  _ Sooo _ ... your point being? They see us now. Might as well introduce ourselves.

Minska: M-Maybe we could come back another day. They don't look ready t-to talk.

Toggle:  _ No _ , we're here. We might as well get our mission over with. It is simply  _ now or never. _

Minska:... B-But Toggle! We-

Dirk:  _ Hey! _ Just explain why the hell you both are here.

Crenne: Yeah! You better do as he says, or we both will pum-

Celia:  _ Guys! _ Calm down! They both are just kids. They're here for a reason on their part. Just let them explain.

Toggle: We're actually not here because of our needs... well,  _ kind of. _ .. but we're here because of  _ you. _

Minska: Yeah. The scanner told us that you equal something important for our planet's needs. However, we don't know  _ what _ yet.

Dirk:  _ Excuse me? _ What  _ exactly _ do you need my sister for?

Toggle: Oh! You mean Celia?

*Dirk, Crenne, and Celia's eyes go as wide as saucers*

Toggle: Dirk, Crenne, that is what Minska and I are striving to figure out.

Dirk: Surely the scanner would tell you kids the specifics, right?

Toggle: Yeah! You'd  _ think! _

*He huffs*

Minska: We figure out why perhaaaps... by staying on this planet for a day or so. We observe the way Celia works with certain situations and such. If that won't work, then our travelling would be useless. At this point, we're already kind of in enough trouble as it is...

Crenne: What the  _ hell _ do you mean?

*Florecina, Fran, and Cindy-Lou appear behind Dirk, Celia, and Crenne*

Florecina: Ummm...  _ children? _ Who are you talking to?

Crenne: Mother, can you  _ believe _ these fools? They say they came from another planet! That is the most  _ cliche _ and  _ stupidest _ prank I've ever heard of!

Fran:... They  _ do _ look a bit fake, actually.

Cindy-Lou: They don't look like they're kidding around, though.

Celia:  _ Guys! _ Just  _ please _ ... let them continue. Even if they are talking about me, just let them finish what they have to say.

*Toggle and Minska sigh with relief*

Minska: Alright, so the reason why I said that Toggle and I are in trouble is because we travelled by spaceship without our government's permission.

Toggle: Oh no... n-now they know, Min!

*Toggle and Minska shiver with worry as every family member look at each other with suspicion while Crenne, Dirk, and even Florecina shake their heads*

Toggle:... Well, our enemies have gotten to the point where we've been needing an extra person in our kingdom. An extra person that could help us out for the better. Because right now, we've almost lost our kingdom  _ twice. _

Minska: So, we decided that searching for the right person on your planet could prevent our kingdom from dealing with unfortunate situations. What Celia does- like our scanner showed us- must be very helpful for our specific situation on our planet.

Dirk:  _ Okay _ , so what's happening on your planet?

Crenne:  _ No _ , answer  _ this _ first: What is your planet's name?

Toggle: Our planet's name is Planet Becnoquret. We just call it Planet B for short. Now answering your question- Dirk- we have 3 enemies that we've been constantly fighting against for centuries. What we didn't realize is that we've been missing the one resource that we've needed for quite a long time.

Minska: And that is Celia. We need someone like  _ her _ . We just don't know  _ why _ yet. That is our main goal for the next couple of days. Then, once we find our goal, we'll take her with us and leave.

Toggle:  _ But _ , if we don't see any of her characteristics helping us in the long run, then she will stay with you guys. We will return to our Planet, then try to find another solution.

Dirk: Couldn't you just try and find someone else with the scanner?

*Toggle shakes his head*

Toggle: No. The scanner will not avoid her unless she passes away or something like that.

*Crenne looks alarmed*

Minska: Of course we're not here to  _ eliminate! _ We're here to  _ discover! _

*Crenne calms down... only a little*

Toggle:  _ Sooo _ ... may we come in, now?

*Dirk, Crenne, and Fran glare as the others beam*

Florecina: Yes! You can come right in! I must fix you both something to eat. You kiddies must be  _ starving! _

*Toggle and Minska look at each other and giggle as the others let them pass by the entrance to enter the kitchen*

Fran: But  _ Mooom! _ It's still bedtime!

*Dirk and Crenne roll their eyes*

Florecina: Well, it's almost 6 in the morning, so we might as well start getting ready to our destinations.  _ Remember _ , Celia. your graduation is today during the afternoon.

Celia: Yep. Thanks for the reminder, Mom.

*Celia groans*

*Euro enters the kitchen*

Toggle:  _ Awww! _ I've been wondering where that cute dog was!

*Toggle beams while Minska squeals*

Minska:  _ Ooh! _ He's  _ soo _ adorable!~

*She hugs him like crazy whilst he licks her face off*

*Euro runs over to Toggle and does the same thing*

*Minska giggles with her hand covering her mouth*

*Florecina enters the kitchen- all the siblings too- then the mother gives the alien-like creatures a couple bowls of soup*

Florecina: Here you go! I hope you both enjoy my soup.

Minska: Yummy! It smells  _ so _ good!

*Minska inhales the steamy soup as Celia sits between her and Toggle*

*Toggle grins*

Toggle: Noice! Thanks for the soup, Mom!

*Florecina, Cindy-Lou, and Celia giggle as Minska begins to look terrified while Crenne and Fran grumble and Dirk shakes his head*

Fran:  _ Ugh. _ I'm going to school now.

*She leaves through the front door with her backpack as Crenne and Dirk follow suit hesitantly*

Cindy-Lou: Don't mind them, guys. They're just jealous of all the attention you're getting.

*Toggle sighs*

Toggle: Yeah. We know, Cindy.

*Cindy hugs both the alien-like creatures and leaves*

*Minska awes at the young girl's actions while Toggle stares at the front door in stiff shock*

Celia: Yep! That's my youngest sister for ya!

*She giggles*

Florecina: Celia? Sorry to break into your precious moment, but ya have to get to school, honey. It may be the last day of school, but it's  _ still _ a school day.

Celia: Yes, Mom.

*She sighs and places her dirty plate in the trash*

*As Celia grabs her pack and has her hand on the doorknob...*

Minska: May we come with Celia, Florecina?

Florecina: Yes, but  _ only _ if Celia wants you to.

Celia: W-Well...

Toggle:  _ Pleeeaaase? _

*Both faces look desperately up at Celia*

Celia:... Well, okay. But you both  _ better _ behave! I don't want all of my friends to think I'm crazy for bringing 2 aliens with me to school.

Minska:  _ Weeell... you  _ **_are!_ **

*Acts genuinely innocent*

Celia:  _ Ugh. _ Hopefully, you'll understand what I mean when we're there.

*She sighs*

Toggle: Yay! Come on, Min! We're on a mission to  _ destinyyy! _

*Celia giggles and rolls her eyes as she and the duo leave the house*

*Florecina tsks*

Florecina: Welp, I'll take care of these bowls.

*She cleans up mostly-filled soup bowls into the trash/sink*

*Euro barks excitedly, wagging his tail while watching from the window to the 3 kids leaving to school*


	4. Episode 4: Meet Celia's Friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celia: Senior, yoga outfit; light blue T-Shirt and stretchy black yoga pants. Wears no shoes almost ever.  
> Toggle: big, special silver sunglasses, yellow left breast pocket, pink, orange, and white striped tank top, blue sky jeans, and white shoes.  
> Minska: peach bow, silver overalls skirt, white T-Shirt, and long, bright mint green boots.  
> Dana: Sophomore, Celia's male homosexual friend; who's like a little brother, black hair in a bun, brown eyes, white T-Shirt w/ green cacti, skinny tight sky gray shorts, and dark gold shoes.  
> Rave: Celia's close lesbian friend who's like a big sister to Celia and Dana, short for Raven, curly red hair at the shoulders, gray eyes, tough/slick-looking black leather coat, dark red, white and blue plaid T-Shirt, light blue beaded bracelet, yoga black pants w/ one of each pant leg dark pink stripes, and long, big black boots.  
> Darren/Marren: Celia's first ever two close, straight white friends who are both twin brother and sister and are both Seniors. Darren has short brown hair, dark brown eyes. He wears dark black, gray, and white T-Shirt, gray pants, and fancy beige shoes. Marren has long, flowing light brown hair, dark brown eyes. She wears silver necklace, flowing lavender onesie skirt, and purple partial high heels.  
> Sari/Sara: Celia's second two close Asian friends who's big and little sisters. Sari is older/Senior and straight while Sara is younger/freshman and has no preference. Sari has short, dark brown hair at the shoulders, brown eyes. She wears neon yellow necklace, dark pink and white patterned T-Shirt, white pants with black stripes w/ brown belt, and neon yellow sandals. Sara has long, flowing light purple silvery hair, light purple eyes. She wears silver necklace w/ five purple gems, white T-Shirt w/ black stripes and has a black heart in the middle w/ white cursive letters that say "Belle", tutu light pink skirt above knees, and sandal black high heels.  
> Thoman/Rube: Celia's other two new closest friends who are both black, bisexual, and Seniors. Thoman is chunky and has short black hair, brown eyes. He wears striped white and dark blue T-Shirt, orange pants, and white shoes. Rube has short, curly red hair, dark brown eyes. She wears long sleeved black shirt w/ splatters of different colored flowers on the front: reds, oranges, pinks, whites, purples, and blues, white watch, blue jean short-shorts, and small black boots.  
> Sanra/Tosh/'Becca: Last three of Celia's friends who are more acquaintanceship than friendship. The trio wouldn't be with Celia if it weren't for Thoman, Rube, and Sari. Sanra is a chunky straight Asian Senior, Tosh is a straight Junior black guy, and Rebecca('Becca) is a chunky straight Junior black girl. Tosh has short, curly black hair, dark brown eyes. He wears dark hooded blue sweater, red T-Shirt w/ a plane, beige shorts, and white shoes. 'Becca has short black hair left side of her head and curly blonde/brown hair right side, light brown eyes. She wears black necklace, striped partial black, blue, light purple, dark purple, and dark pink onesie skirt, and black shoes. Sanra has flowing black hair, brown eyes. She wears pink necklace, onesie skirt with dark blue top and skirt black w/ yellow, orange, pink, and dark blue spots, and white shoes.  
> Florecina: blue, yellow, and pink coat, half pink/orange tank top, white shorts w/ yellow, green, orange, violet, light blue, and pink shapes, and she never wears shoes.  
> Dirk: long sleeved beige shirt w/ palm tree w/ pink, brown, and dark green, black coat, blue jean shorts, and short, big black boots.  
> Crenne: black coat, long sleeved green shirt says "Summer", black pants, and black shoes.  
> Fran: black beanie, little, dark blue coat, onesie skirt w/ white top w/ pink, red, orange, and yellow kitten, dark pink skirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes.  
> Cindy-Lou: orange/white striped long sleeved shirt says "Take me to the beach" w/ blue, white, brown, and green, sky blue short-shorts, and white shoes.  
> Euro: Golden Retriever w/ green collar.

*School doors open*

Celia: Now shh. You both better not act or say anything out of the ordinary. Do you understand?

Minska: Yes! Of course, Ms. Celia!

Toggle: Yeah, we _totally_ understand!

Celia: Good. Now look. Here they come!

*Celia's group of friends proceed towards them*

Narrator: Luckily, Toggle and Minska understood _exactly_ how to behave once Celia's 11 friends arrived. You can either call it luck or even a miracle. Now, let's get back to Celia and the others.

Dana: Hey, Celia girl!~

*He winks*

Rube: Hi, Yoga Master!

Rave: Greetings, dude.

*She leans back casually against a wall*

Darren/Marren: Hello, Celia.

Sara: Hi, Celia!

*Sara hugs Celia hard*

Sari: It's so great to see you, friend.

*She beams*

Thoman: Nice day today, huh?

Tosh/'Becca/Sanra: Hello.

Celia: Oh, it's nice to see you all!

*Celia closes her eyes tight with overwhelming happiness*

Rube: Can't wait for graduation.

Thoman: Agreed, Ru!

Narrator: All the Seniors never felt as excited as they ever had been before. Most of the girls couldn't help but jump a bit with exhilarated glee. Celia, however, was more worried than excited. She always knew and promised to be optimistic as much as possible, but this time, she couldn't find enough excitement within her to ease her mind of the worries of graduating.

Toggle: Hey! You guys seem cool!

Minska: I agree! Celia has a great taste in making cool friends.

Celia: Hey guys. I made new friends, Toggle and Minska. Toggle, Minska, these are all my friends: Marren, Sari, Rave, Darren, Rube, Thoman, Sanra, Tosh, 'Becca, Dana, and, of course, Sara.

*She points out each person as each name is said*

Sara: They both look so cool and nice! I _love_ Toggle's sunglasses!

Sari: Yes, little sister. I can _definitely_ get more than used to them in no time.

*She winks*

*Toggle blushes while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck*

'Becca: Yeah, it's cool to see you both and all, but Tosh and I have something to do.

Sanra: "Something to do". _Ha._ Like kissing in a tree?

Tosh: Shut up. We need to study.

*He crosses his arms over his chest*

*Toggle and Minska raise eyebrows*

*The odd couple turns a corner in the school hallway*

Sanra: Sorry. Don't pay attention to them, guys. They have been distant about friendships and other things ever since they got hooked together. I used to be a trio with them, but recently they've been a waste of my time. Possibly everyone else's. I am _so_ sorry for their disrespect.

Sari: No, no! It's okay. Life sometimes changes people without warning. We have to go with the flow.

Darren: Yeah. Sari's right. Shit happens.

Marren: Agreed.

*Everyone else nods*

Sanra: Thank you, guys.

*She beams*

Sanra: Anyways, _I_ actually have reason to go. I have to go to the library and study.

*She leaves*

Marren: Sorry about the "lovebirds", Toggle and Minska. We all swear that they used to be better than this. They were more fun and relatable.

Darren: But since they got closer and closer... it's like they stopped caring about everything and everyone else.

Sari: Love is a bigger thing. However, friendship is _just_ as important as any other relationship.

Sara: I miss them...

*She sniffs*

Minska: _No_ , Sara. Don't let their problems take you down! You've got _so_ much more people here. You even hang out with your big sister in this school. Siblings usually refrain from seeing each other. So, just remember all the people who are still by your side.

*Sara beams, then hugs Minska hard*

*Minska pats Sara's back soothingly*

Toggle: Welp, looks like Min has found a new playmate!

*He beams, but then it disappears*

Toggle: It's too bad we can't stay here for more than a couple of days. We still have to figure out how-

Celia: -TOGGLE! _SHHH!_

*She blushes deeply when everyone, even Sara and Minska, look at her quizzically*

*Toggle never looked so startled as he does now*

Thoman: Ay Celia-girl, are you okay there?

Celia: U-Um... I'm okay. What I'm tr-trying to say is that school ends tonight anyways. S-So, if he and Minska were to leave, th-then it wouldn't affect anyone b-because everyone else would be busy with their own summer plans. I-Isn't that right, you two?

Minska: Yep. You're right, Celia!

Toggle: Yeppers.

Sara: I'll be sad. I think they're awesome!

*She pouts while crossing her arms over her chest*

Sari: Hey, sis. If you want to be able to remember them for good, then I suggest you could hang out with them both.

Toggle: Nah, I think it'd be best for only Minska and Sara to hang together. They both seem to be the same age group. It'd be awkward for me, anyways.

Rube: If that's the case, then maybe ya could hang with us! I _swear_ that Thoman and I won't bite!

Thoman: That's be dope, dude. Come on, so which is it? You hangin' out with Celia and the nerds, or ya hangin' with us?

Narrator: Despite the _kind of_ cruel words that were coming from Thoman, he and Rube truly do have hearts of gold. They only mean well, especially for new people they meet. For Toggle sensing that, he beamed and agreed to be a part of their adventures. Celia's warning still rung strong through his head as he answered to them.

Toggle: I think it'd be cool to have a break here and there. Min, I hope you and Sara a great time.

Rube: _Now_ that's the spirit!

*She pumps a fist in the air*

Thoman: Hey, Rave. You gonna join us?

*Toggle stands between the two as Sara and Minska disappear around a corner*

Rave: Nah. I'd rather hang with the nerds this time.

Rube: _Okay!_ You lost your extra adventure today!

Rave: _Ayy_ , we have Summer.

Thoman: But we'll be workin'.

Rave: _Shit_... you're right.

*Everyone waits in anticipation*

Rave:... Fine. I'll hang with the cool kids. I like the kid's sunglasses. They're dope.

Celia: What I have to talk about with them would be commonly boring. You made the right choice.

Rave: Heh. _Dude_ , girls are _never_ boring. In my opinion. That's only cause I like them.

*She winks and sticks a tongue out*

*She straightens her black leather coat out as people began to cheer her on, including Celia and her friends*

Rube: Well, I like both.

Thoman: Me too, hottie!

Rube: _Ah, **shut** it._

*She whacks him on the shoulder*

Rave: Hey, Silver Glasses. What about you?

Toggle: U-Um... I have no preference.

*He blushes anyways*

Rave: Yep. Whatever you say, youngling. Come now. Let's kick some last-day-of-school ass!

*Rube has a hold of Toggle's hand as the four of them speed through the hallways*

Dana: Rave truly impresses me.

*He daydreams*

Marren: Why does she, Dana?

Dana: She acts just like a tough guy would. Ya know... _I love me some muscular, hot men.~_

Sari: _Oh!~_ Me too, Dana. _Me too.~_

*She giggles*

Darren: _Nah._ Girls look 100% better. Ya know, they got the curves and all.

Marren: Everyone looks good in my opinion. I will always like guys, though.

Sari: Same here, Mar.

Celia: Sorry guys, but I can't stop worrying about graduation.

Dana: You guys are at an unlucky place. I am only gonna become a Junior next year.

Sari: And my little baby sister will be in your grade. I hope you can keep watch over her and protect her.

Dana: I _promise_ I will, _darling_ , for as _long_ as I live.~

*Sari blushes and shakes her head whilst facepalming*

*He giggles in response, his hand over his mouth*

Marren: Don't worry, C. We're gonna make it through graduation together. We will visit each other more often once we're adults! Doesn't that sound exciting?

Narrator: Every each and one of them look expectantly at Celia, awaiting her answer. What Celia just realized at that point was that she would most likely be leaving to a different planet in a day or so. That troubled her so much that she couldn't answer immediately.

Celia:... Um... I suppose it could work, Marren.

Marren: Good.

*She beams*

Darren: Now I can't wait for Summer. _Thanks_ , sister.

*He crosses his arms over his chest as he pouts*

Marren: No problem. Anything for _you_ , twin brother.

Darren: _Ugh!_ I'll be leaving!

*He stomps away as Sari follows him to attempt to make him feel better*

*Dana rolls his eyes as he goes their way, leaving Marren and Celia alone*

Celia: Mar... are you sure that I will not be embarrassing myself during graduation?

Marren: No, of course you won't! You are a nice, beautiful and caring girl. There is literally no reason for anyone to make fun of you. You will be fine.

Celia:... Y-You mean that?

Marren: Yes. We all will have a great time. Your new friends being there with us will make it even better. I'm sure of it.

Celia:... Thank you, Marren.

Marren: No problem, Celia. Anything for a friend.

Celia:... Yeah.

Narrator: Their conversation made Celia feel even more guilty for lying to her. She felt worse and worse about it until the graduation began to happen.


	5. Episode 5: Graduation

Minska: Oh, Celia! You're going to be graduating. I can't _wait_ to see what it's like!

Toggle: Me too, Minska. Me too.

Celia: Ha, thanks guys for sticking by me and making me feel pumped about this instead of chumped!

Minska: Heehee! No problem for our one and only possible savior!

Toggle: _Woah._ It's a _huge_ place.

Celia: Yup. Now you both should sit with my family 'cause I'm gonna have to sit with the other soon-to-be-graduates.

Toggle: Oh yeah, that's right! C'mon, Min. Let's find them.

Narrator: As Toggle and Minska sat with Celia's family including Dana, Sara, 'Becca, and Tosh, Celia sat with her grade along with her Senior friends: Sanra, Sari, Marren, Darren, Thoman, and Rube. Once the Principal of the school announced Celia to retrieve her diploma, Toggle and Minska started to go wild in unison with the cheering.

Minska: _WOO **HOO!**_ You _go_ girl! Graduate like the hero you are going to be!

Toggle: _YEAH!_ You are everyone's future, Celia! Don't _ever_ let yourself fall!

*Dirk slaps the back of Toggle's head once and Crenne the same to Minska*

Toggle: Ow! _Owwie..._

Minska: Aww, _guuuys!_ What was _that_ for?

Crenne/Fran: Just shut up.

Dirk: You both are making a fool of yourselves.

Cindy-Lou: But _guys!_ They both are just as happy as we are.

Florecina: Hmph. They _are_ being a bit loud. Watch your volume a bit, okay you two?

Minska: Yes, Miss.

Toggle: Yes, Mom.

*Dirk, Crenne, and Fran glare at him once again*

*Toggle shrugs*

*Minska giggles but rolls her eyes*

*Celia giggles a bit at her friends and family bickering to each other as she returns to her chosen seat*

*Florecina shakes her head whilst still grinning*

Crenne: Hey, fellas! Looks like it's party time!

Rube: Hell yeah! Come on, Thoman. Let's celebrate our asses off!

*Rube and Thoman race each other to a party table full of food as the others walk there normally*

*Florecina covers Fran's and Cindy-Lou's ears*

*Fran slaps away Florecina's hand while rolling her eyes*

Sara: Sis?

Sari: Yes, Sara?

Sara: I am gonna feel so alone. How am I gonna cope, big sister?

Sari: Hey, now. You'll still have Dana by your side for a couple more years. Right, Dana?

Dana: Yes, of _course!~_ You're like a little sister to me.

*He smiles proudly and winks a bit*

*Sara giggles*

Narrator: So, they ate and ate until something major and sudden happened in a split second. There was a fist fight between Celia's two male friends: Thoman and Tosh. Celia decided to try and step in to stop them. Her friends intervened believing that it was _not_ going to end well.

Tosh: What the _fuck_ did ya just say to my girl!?

*'Becca rolls her eyes at them*

Thoman: I said that ya both need ta start openin' up ta people again. This has gotten _ridiculous._ Is 'Becca _really_ the only important person in your life?

Tosh: Yeah, _obviously._ Now _scram_ , douche!

*Tosh punches Thoman across the face*

*Thoman shakes with rage, his eyes burning as he shoves Tosh to the floor*

*Before he could advance on Tosh...*

*Celia stands in between them, hands rising*

Celia: Guys, please! This situation is too _ridiculous_ , even for someone like you both. You boys need to start thinking about this.

*Everyone looks like they are frozen in time*

Tosh: I already have, ya fuckin' goody-two-shoes class _cunt!_

*Celia winces*

*Toggle and Minska's mouths hang open*

*Everyone else looks enraged*

*Sara is about to cry, Sari hugging her and patting her back*

Tosh: You all are _so_ stupid... Thoman is the rude one here! He's the one who told me and my chick ta fuck off.

Marren: _You're_ the one who verbally attacked Celia when she only tried to help you both!

Darren: Seriously, man... what's up with you?

Tosh: Hey, I am only defending myself. Your own friends shouldn't ever tell ya what ta do. Right?

*Thoman stands by Rave and Rube whilst flicking the blood from his nostrils*

*'Becca holds onto Tosh's arm*

Sari: Hey, if you're a spoiled brat, then perhaps you _do_ deserve to be told what to do by your friends.

*People ooos and aaahs at what Sari said*

Tosh: Ya know what? _Screw all yas!_ None of ya are my friends anymore, let alone acquaintances! Come, Rebecca. We're leaving.

'Becca: Sorry, guys. Ya know... he's had a past and all-

Sanra: I know, girl. I know.

*'Becca and Tosh leave the schoolhouse*

Thoman: Thanks Celia- and the rest of you- for jumping in to save the night.

*Toggle and Minska's gazes never leave Celia*

Rube: Hey! Two less uncool friends to have to worry about.

*She shrugs*

Rave: What the fuck was _his_ problem? He had _no_ right to spew that hatred towards Celia.

*She growls*

Sanra: Once _again_ , guys, it could be because his horrid childhood triggers those reactions of his.

Thoman: That's no excuse to attack anyone, though.

Darren: I have to agree with you. How he talked to her was unwarranted.

Marren: Hey, at least we all graduated. Celia? Do you mind if I visit tomorrow morning?

Celia:... S-Sure! No problem.

Sara: Yeah! That part was the _best!_

Sari: Indeed, it was.

*Toggle and Minska still look at Celia as the others leave*

Celia: Guys? Why are you both being so creepy tonight?

Minska: Because what you did there was brave.

Toggle: It was very selfless and thoughtful of you to do so.

Celia: Oh no, no, _no!_ It's really nothing major. You see-

Toggle: Oh, trust us, lady. It means a whole bunch to expose _any_ kind of bravery.

Minska: Your bravery and kindness may benefit us.

Celia: _O-Okay?_ I guess so...

*She scratches her neck uncomfortably*

Florecina: Hey! Dear children! We need to get home now!

*Grumpy bickers happen from Celia's family members as Celia giggles and the three of them follow her family*


	6. Episode 6: Preparing To Leave

Celia: Mom? May I walk Euro outside?

Cindy-Lou: Mommy? Can I go with Celia?

Toggle: Can Minska and I join as well?

Florecina: Oh, dear children. Of course you all can! Euro needs to do his business, anyways. He would need more fun and entertainment during his break, after all. Celia? Make sure nothing goes wrong, okay?

Celia: No problem. Thanks, Mom!

Minska: Ooh! I want to play with Euro.

Florecina: Once he's done, you can play with him all you want.

*All four kids exit the house*

Dirk: Mother, those two kids seem a bit troublesome. I don't have a good feeling about this...

Florecina: They seem like decent kids to me.

Crenne: Ha! They're _too_ sweet in my opinion.

Fran: Yeah, I kinda have bad vibes about them too.

Florecina: Well... to each their own, I guess...

*After Euro is done, Celia throws a stick and he chases after it*

Toggle: Wow! Dogs are genuinely pleasing to own.

Minska: I could own one myself!

Cindy-Lou: Yeah. They're the sweetest animals ever.

*Toggle and Minska get Euro overexcited and he runs away from them all without warning*

*He appears on a highway*

Celia: _EURO!_

*She runs towards him as a beeping truck is closing in*

Celia: _NO!_

Cindy-Lou: _BIG SISTER, WATCH OUT!_

*She, Toggle and Minska freak out*

*Celia seizes Euro then runs before the truck hits either of them*

*Celia is out of breath as her family rush outside*

*Crenne and Dirk's faces expose rage as Fran and Florecina's are worry*

*Cindy-Lou cries as Toggle and Minska watch the situation in shock*

Crenne: _CELIA!_ WHAT THE _FUCK_ WERE YOU THINKING!?

*She is close to grabbing Celia's neck, but Florecina holds her back*

Florecina: Celia, you better explain yourself. Crenne will beat you if you don't make a peep.

Celia: I-I'm _sorry_ , guys! I couldn't let Euro get run over!

Crenne: EURO WAS A FUCKING _IDIOT_ FOR RUNNING THERE!

Dirk: Crenne, calm down. I think she gets the point. You are going to lose your voice box otherwise.

*She crosses her arms over her chest, defiant on looking at Celia*

Fran: Celia, that was _very_ stupid to do.

Celia: I know it, Fran. _I know it._

*She sighs, her eyes watering*

Dirk: Celia, you're _lucky_ that you aren't Cindy's age. One of us would have taken you over our knee without a doubt.

Celia: _Oh, geez..._

Florecina: She is too old to have us do that. She understands what she's done.

Dirk: We know that, Mother.

Cindy-Lou: Mommy, I'm glad Celia saved him. I wouldn't know what to do without him.

*She sniffs, rubbing her nose with her bare arm*

Florecina: _Aww_ , that's true. It would've been a nightmare for him.

Crenne: Have you all already forgotten about Celia's close call?

Dirk: No.

Crenne: _Ugh_ , I'm going back inside.

*She enters their home while Fran follows*

Dirk: Celia, what you did was good, but you- even both of you- could have died from your decision.

Celia: He could've died if I did nothing!

Florecina: We all know, dear. We all know.

*Celia hugs Florecina and sobs as the rest of them made it into their house*

*An hour later*

Celia: No, Toggle. It was _not_ good.

Toggle: Yes it was.

Celia: No.

Minska: Ms. Celia, he is right. What you did for your pet was brave and unimaginable.

Celia: _No._

*She shakes her head furiously*

Toggle: If it weren't for your existence, then Euro would've surely died a most painful death.

Minska: This selflessness and bravery is becoming more and more true each day.

*Her eyes glitter with excitement*

Celia:... Yeah, _so?_

Toggle: _So,_ that could be why the scanner is so attached to you! Your care and empathy for life must be stronger than anyone else's ever was.

Minska: That must include deep understanding of other people and life choices. Ms. Celia, you _must_ know more than you think.

Celia: I know that may be true, but I just don't believe that any of this is happening. It all feels like a dream.

Toggle: Yeah, we can understand that.

*He nods*

Minska: So, it looks like we have figured her out, Tog.

Toggle: Yes we have, Min.

Minska: You know what that means, _right?_

Toggle:... Are we gonna have to take her with us _already?_

Minska: Yeah, because Aaslifar and the others may be worried about us.

Celia: Um, guys? Who's Aaslifar?

*She twiddles her thumbs nervously*

Toggle: Um... it's best if you wait to meet him first. He can be a _handful_ to talk about!

Minska: Hey, Toggle! At least he can kick some butt. He does have dem _**fine** muscles!_

*Toggle glares at her for the first time in forever*

*Minska laughs nervously and Celia looks confused*

Minska: W-Well, we can tell you _this_ much. Let's just say he's our leader. When we three are together, we call ourselves "The Silver Trio".

Celia: _"The Silver Trio"?_

*Celia raises an eyebrow*

Toggle: You see, Celia? Minska wears silver overalls. I wear these silver sunglasses. Aaslifar wears those special silver things that you'll get to see for yourself later... _if_ you're to come with us, that is.

Celia: But... _why?_

Minska: Well, a trio on our planet is a group of vigilantes who can choose to be neutral, evil, or good. Trios very rarely have a General with their group, but we're lucky to have one. Now, to answer your question, the special item we choose for our trios are very randomized that hold little or no meaning as to why.

Celia: So, there's no point in being The _Silver_ Trio?

Toggle: Oh, yes! Yes there is! There are many different types of trios on our planet to either protect it, destroy it, or just simply to do what you please. I know most of them: _us_ \- of course- "The Golden Trio", "The Dark Trio", "The Rainbow Trio", "The Transparent Trio", and a few others I don't remember.

Minska: Also, when our General joins our Silver Trio, then it becomes "The Silver Troop".

Celia:... Wow. It seems like the smallest military group imaginable. And all the others too.

Toggle: Yeah, so ya better memorize half of them, at least.

*Pauses*

Toggle: Oh yeah! Also, "The Light Trio" used to exist. They fell down in the dumps like a couple decades ago, right?

Minska: Yeah. I'm willing the bet the Dark Trio destroyed them.

*She grumbles whilst crossing her arms over her small chest*

Toggle: Maybe.

*He shrugs*

Toggle: Alright, so we should be leaving in an hour or so.

Minska: We are almost finished preparing the rocket ship!

Toggle: Our _General's_ rocket ship. We are _definitely_ brave idiots.

Minska: Ha! Now _that's_ an understatement if I ever heard of one.

Celia: Hey guys, uh, may I bring someone with me? I don't think I could handle travelling alone with complete strangers.

Toggle: _Ayy!_ Go right ahead.

Minska: Yeah! If it makes you feel better, then by all means go do so. _We_ , we won't judge.

Narrator: So, as the alien-like creatures were setting up their rocket ship, all of Celia's family members decided to watch from the window. Dirk was worried. Crenne was gobsmacked. Florecina was intrigued. Fran was entranced by the futuristic look of the ship. Cindy-Lou was excited. Euro was barking at them on the window sill with such energy that the likes of this family had never seen before. Celia was out there waiting. Euro continued on barking at the aliens as Dirk and Crenne decided to go outside to have a talk with Celia.

Crenne: Hey, Cee.

Celia: Yes?

Crenne: Are ya sure ya want to do this?

Dirk: I _still_ don't trust them.

Celia: I wouldn't either, but I feel as if this is necessary. A necessary and selfless thing to do.

Crenne: If you're so _selfless_ , then why aren't ya thinkin' of us- your _family_ \- first?

Celia: I do!

*She sighs*

Celia: These kids need my help. They said I was special to their solution. If I just leave them back to their own devices, then their whole planet as a species may _die_ off. That's what they told us.

Dirk: How? This seems a load of bullshit.

Celia: One of them said The Dark Trio is gonna wipe out everyone. If I don't agree to this offer, then I'll be left guilty knowing that I've allowed a whole planet to die from my selfish decline. I _cannot_ just avoid this!

Dirk: Celia, you _do_ realize how foolish this all is, right? What if they're lying to you?

Celia: They _can't_ be. They have an _actual_ rocket ship prepared. If _that_ isn't a true indication, then I don't know _what_ is.

Crenne:... Yeah, you're kinda right, Cee.

*Dirk groans*

Dirk: _Celia..._

Celia: This will _not_ be up for debate. I am _going_. It's not that I don't care about my family; these aliens need to be saved!

*He sighs*

Dirk: Okay. If you're going, then I'm coming with you.

Crenne: _WHAT!?_ Dirk, are ya _mad!?_ What about our financial stability? You can't just throw that out the window!

Dirk: It'll still be you and Mom. Also, you'd have to pay less for people at least.

Celia: He has a great point. He and I will be gone hopefully for less than a year at best. Soon, Fran will be working too while we're gone. It could be like a simple, little job.

Crenne: _Oh fine!_

*She huffs and leaves into the house*

Celia: _Oh shoot!_ I just remembered that my friend was gonna visit today.

Dirk: Which one?

Celia: Marren.

*She begins pacing back and forth*

Dirk: Tell her you are having most of vacation down south.

Celia: But what if she sees the rocket?

Dirk: You will decide then, but for now, you are to lie to her. I know that you _despise_ having to lie, but in this case it is _absolutely_ necessary.

Celia: I know, I know.

*Sighs*

Dirk: You're ready?

Celia: Yes...?

*Her face distorts in worry and confusion*

Dirk: Celia, _remember_ , you're _not_ going alone. I'll be there as your worrisome, big oaf of a brother to protect you. Don't you ever deny that fact. Okay?

*She hugs him hard, her eyes teary and her nose sniffing*

*She murmurs constant thanks*

*He utters sweet nothings into her ear as he pats her back with a firm softness*

Dirk: Alright, you can do this. _We_ can do this, okay?

Celia: Okay. I think I'm ready to go.

Dirk: First, you should let those alien brats know that Marren is coming over.

Celia: Their names are _Toggle_ and _Minska_.

*Pauses*

Celia: I'll let them know now.

Dirk: Good. I'll make sure everyone is okay and even the ones who are always okay.

Celia: Ha! You mean Cindy-Lou?

Dirk: Yes.

*He laughs*

*He pats her shoulder once, then leaves her side*

*He talks about the whole plan with their family*

*Celia walks up into the rocket ship, and she stops behind Toggle and Minska who are in chairs as they work hard with the controls*

Minska: Hi, Celia! What is it?

Celia: Um... guys, uh... Marren is coming here soon. So, I suggest that you don't cause a ruckus so she wouldn't be finding out.

Toggle: Oh yes, of course, Cee! We wouldn't want any more trouble than what Minska and I have to bear once we return back.

Celia: Good. I'll distract her and I'll have to lie.

Minska: Celia, what the scanner implied was that you are important. So, if you are always understanding and forgiving, then it also could mean that you never lie no matter what.

Celia: I'm sorry, but that's a _little_ stupid. Don't we _all_ lie at some point?

Toggle: Yes.

*Both teens smile*

*Celia shakes her head in exasperation*

Celia: Well, anyways, I gotta go and see-

?: Celia! Where are you? Why aren't you answering the door?

Celia: _Oh shoot!_ That's her! Guys, _please_ don't do anything that will alarm her to check back here, okay? I can only distract her for so long.

Toggle: Welp, then ya better be quick!

Minska: We're almost done giving strength to our rocket. Once we're done, we're outta here!

Celia: Really? Now? Today?

Toggle: Girl. _Too_ much questions. But yep.

Minska: Yes.

*They both smile for the millionth time, then get back to finishing*

*Celia sighs and proceeds from her backyard to the front yard with slumped shoulders towards her close friend, Marren*

Celia: _Heeey_ , Marren.

Marren:... Why did you come from the backyard? And hi.

Celia: Oh! I decided to walk Euro outside.

Marren: Okay. So, are you ready for us to start things?

*Celia's face is blank*

Marren: You know... our hangout?

Celia: _Oh!_

*She giggles with practiced fake acting*

Celia: Yeah, that's right! Unfortunately, my family postponed it.

Marren: What? Was it just now?

Celia: Yes.

*Celia answers _too_ quickly, her hands clasped behind her back*

*Marren squints as if studying Celia's personal thoughts*

Marren: Are you lying t-

Celia: No! I-I mean, no.

*She smiles nervously*

Marren: Did you even take Euro out at all?

Celia: Yes! He's loads of fun, isn't he?

Marren:...

Celia:...

*Marren suddenly starts walking towards the backyard whilst Celia struggles to pull her the other way*

Celia: No, Mar! There's no reason to go back there!

Marren: Not unless you're hiding something. Therefore, I will see what's back there.

*Celia sighs*

Celia: _Ugh_ , fine. But _don't_ freak out when you see what it is.

Marren: Deal.

*They make it to the backyard*

*Marren struggles to keep her shock, disappointment, and fear in*

Marren:...

Celia: Yes, so I am going to have to leave with Toggle and Minska soon. We-

Marren: _Wait._ You mean _them_ kids you hang out with at school?

Celia: Yes.

Marren: So... you lied to me twice, maybe thrice. You told me they were only your friends, but you never told me they were strangers forcing you on a trip to... where?

Celia: It's to their planet. Planet Becnoquret.

Marren: You also told me that you were available today.

Celia:... Yes.

*She looks ashamed*

*Marren drags her hand along her face, then glares Celia right in the eyes*

Marren: _What the **fuck** , Celia!?_

*Celia's eyes widen with unbelievable shock*

Marren: What are you _thinking?_ Why are you _doing_ this? How-

Celia: _Please_ , Mar! Let me explain.

*Marren crosses her arms over her chest and waits whilst tapping her foot*

Celia: Their planet is in grave danger. I cannot deny their request now. They know what they need me for. If I told you, I would be involving you into this risky mess. The others would know, then rumors would begin to fly. I _hope_ you understand this.

Marren: Of course I do! That won't make it any less dangerous if I do. _What the hell..._

*She takes a deep breath to calm down*

Marren: Celia, you barely even _know_ them. Do you _really_ trust them more than your close friends? Does your family even know about this?

Celia: Yes. Believe it or not, they know. Dirk decided to come with me just to make sure I'll be okay.

Marren: Why do you have to do this? It's not like it's your obligation to, _right?_

Celia: I am sorry, but I am going. That is _final_. I _can't_ help it! I feel like I owe them a lot.

Marren: Why do they need you so bad? Couldn't they have chosen a wrestler or something?

Celia: They need me for the way I treat others. They need me for how much I interpret things a better way. I am something _special_ , they said.

Marren: There is a lot of nice people on this planet. Why did it have to be _you_ of all people?

Celia: The only reason why they can't choose anyone else is because they claimed that I never lie.

Marren: Yep. All they are is a load of bull. You just lied to me _today._

Celia:... Maybe they mean _evil_ lying. Like, the only time I lie is when it's selfless and merely for the good. I think what they mean is that I never speak bad and selfish lies. Lies that protect myself or seriously harm others.

Marren:... I _do_ see you being that good. However, I will _never_ listen to and/or believe those weirdos.

Celia: Fair enough.

*The rocket ship's engines are turned on*

Toggle: Celia! We're about to leave!

Celia: Okay, Toggle! I'll be-

*CRASH*

*The front door bursts open as Cindy-Lou scrambles to Celia*

*Dirk and Euro follow behind*

Celia: Um, Cindy? Why are you out here?

Cindy-Lou: Great Big Brother Dirk said Euro and I can come along! Isn't that _awesome?_

Celia: _Yes!_

Crenne: More like Dirk The Jerk!

*She shouts out from inside as she and Fran laugh*

*Celia smiles then frowns as Dirk rolls his eyes*

Celia: But what about Mom, Crenne, and Fran?

Cindy-Lou: Mommy said they'll be okay.

Dirk: We'll only be with you for a couple of months. Euro, Cindy, and I. You have summer vacation to thank for that.

Celia: Oh, that's true! What about your boss?

Dirk: He surprisingly believed me when I told him my little sister needed help getting out of a severe flu. He should've questioned me further, but he didn't. It was as if he was controlled.

Celia:... _Weird._

Marren: Good luck, Celia. I'll be off.

Celia: Bye, Mar. Okay guys, let's go on an unexpected adventure. _We're **ready**._


	7. Episode 7: Soaring Through Space

Narrator: Celia watched Marren walk away like nothing happened as she, Dirk, Cindy-Lou, Euro, Toggle, and Minska were ready for take off. Celia couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she saw her best friend and close sister turn around the corner. Before any guilty thoughts could enter her mind, the sight outside of the rocket ship looked extraordinary. She and her family members looked out the window as they flew higher and higher off the ground. Once they were in space, she was about to wallow in pity with her own mind but conversation prevented that possibility.

Toggle: Yeah! It's fun being in a rocket ship.

Minska: _Sh!_ We have to focus. We're controlling it.

Toggle:... Yeah... meteorites scare me. I'll focus.

Celia: Wow! It seems we're flying fast.

Dirk: I think we are soaring _too_ fast.

Minska: Our means of transportation is gonna have to be better because we alien-like creatures travel through many galaxies unlike your kind. Humans never trekk outside of their galaxy.

Toggle: That's really strange! Who wouldn't _want_ to do that?

Dirk: We don't have the great amount of resources like you guys do, so we're incapable of creating such extravagant technologies like yours.

*Dirk points at the scanner in Minska's hands*

Minska: Dirk is right. We are the ones who have even more technological advances than the average human. We have the scanner, our quick rocket ship, and a few other inventions on Planet Becnoquret.

Cindy-Lou: _Wow, that's **cool!**_

*Her eyes glitter with excitement as she clasps her hands together*

Toggle: _Here, you see **all** the stars and galaxies._

*He speaks in a hilarious, but ominous/serious tone*

Toggle: _All each and every star glimmers with a certain uniqueness we strive to figure out. Galaxies upon galaxies fill in the empty void known as space, giving darkness itself a legit purpose. Not **just** for beauty, but for delicate life forms. We all can be stars if we try, so why stop **now** , or **ever?**_

*Silence between them all for a long while besides humming of the rocket*

*Toggle clears his throat, then speaks a bit more seriously*

Toggle: Galaxies may be one and unite all, but have we forgotten how to be uniquely singular? We _have_ forgotten how to identify ourselves. Now, we just identify each other like robots. Like one. United. Galaxy.

*Even more shocked silence*

Minska: _Wow._ Toggle, I never knew you had it in you. Very suddenly serious.

*Toggle acts sheepish*

Toggle: Sorry. It happens once in a blue moon.

*Minska slaps him hard on the shoulder*

Minska: _Toggle!_ Puns aren't funny!

Toggle: Yes, you're right. They're not funny 'cause they're _punny!_

*Toggle roars with laughter as Cindy-Lou giggles and Minska facepalms*

Toggle: Seriously, though. The first pun wasn't intended.

Celia: Are you _sure_ about that?

*Celia challenges in an amusing manner*

*Euro barks with excitement and wags his tail when Toggle stands up to challenge back*

*Minska takes full control of the ship*

Toggle: Yes, _Celia._ I am most _certainly_ sure that I am not _just_ right about that, but I am also going in _hot_ with that truth.

*Dirk groans, Minska sighs, and Euro barks while Celia, Toggle, and Cindy-Lou laugh*

*Toggle rolls all over the floor laughing*

Minska: _Toggle!_ You're messing me up a little!

Toggle: Here. Let me do the rest for today.

*He and Minska trade places*

Toggle: Min, it's _always_ good to have your rolling-on-floor-while-laughing break.

*Chuckles a bit, then pays full attention to the rocket ship*

Minska: Don't mind him. He's having one of his off-days.

Toggle: _Hey!_ I can still hear you!

*Minska giggles*

Cindy-Lou: I still think he's cool and funny.

Minska: Yeah. He always will be. Nothing in existence could _ever_ take down that optimism of his.

Dirk: But he _was_ serious for a moment.

Minska: We _all_ have them at least once in a while. So, yes, even _he_ has those moments.

*Dirk nods in agreement*

*Celia sighs comfortably as everyone remains silent whilst listening to the soothing hums of the rocket ship for a long while*

*Euro jumps on Celia's lap and curls up in a ball*

Minska: Awww!

Celia: Yes, Minska. He sure is a tired boy.

Toggle: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa!_

Celia: Oh, Toggle! What is it!?

*A huge mass of debree covers the front view of the rocket ship*

Toggle: There's an asteroid incoming!

*He begins to struggle with the controls*

Minska: Toggle, from what I see, you should just simply swerve to the right until you are _sure_ it is far away from us.

Toggle: I-I'm going to have to, Min.

Minska: Then go ahead. We'll all be safe if ya do.

*Euro still remains asleep on Celia's lap as everyone freaks out about the meteor or asteroid*

*Luckily, he succeeds the dodge on time*

*They feel its slight force float by*

Minska: Tog, I think you should sleep with the others. I'll take it from here tonight.

Toggle: Great! Th-Thanks, Min.

*He is still shaken up as he and her trade places*

*He lays on the ground with the others and falls asleep in unison with their quick but hesitant slumbers*

Narrator: A couple more days went by for the aliens and humans. Once they entered Planet Becnoquret's atmosphere, they all began to celebrate like wild animals. Well, _most_ of them.

Minska: Toggle! We're here! We _made_ it!

Toggle: Oh goodie good _gumdrops_ , Ms. Minska! Now we'll be considered heros before performing any legit heroic actions!

*Minska giggles*

Dirk: Kids, be careful. You both _still_ have to land it.

Toggle: Don't worry, Mr. Dirk! We are _prosters_ at landing things. Our greatly generous General taught us to, after all. Now watch and learn!

Minska: Yeah! Let's get this show _rollin'!_

*They both play a bit with the controls and the ship lands perfectly*

Celia: _Wow_ , kiddies! I didn't even feel a _thing!_

Cindy-Lou: They are _sooo_ cool, big sister!

Celia: I know, Cindy. I know.

*Euro barks with excitement as the ship shuts off and they all begin to exit the ship...*

*... Except for one*


	8. Episode 8: ???

*Celia sighs slowly*

*She suddenly feels a presence*

*Celia gasps in surprise as ??? appears*

Celia: Hey! I've seen you before!

*They begin to whisper their conversation so nothing can be heard*

???: Yes, indeed you have! Tee-hee! Now shh, be very careful.

Celia: Why?

???: The others may hear, sweet Celia. Tee-hee!

Celia: Why do we have to, though?

???: Our conversation was and is supposed to always be only between us both. It's better to be safe than  _ sorryyy! _

Celia: …

???: Do you even remember me?

Celia: … I don't recall anything about you at all… but you  _ do _ look familiar.

???: Well… at least that's something. Tee-hee!

Celia: How did you get here and Why?

???: I need to tell you some  _ very important news, Ceeee! _

Celia: Um… what is it I need to know?

???: Let's just say you'll be going on various amounts of crazy adventures and even missions.

Celia: … Well, that's to be expected. I do have to find a way to save their world, after all. I'm not worried about it.

???:  _ Really _ , Celia? Are you not even a  _ little _ scared?

Celia: I am, no doubt, but at least I know what I'm here for.

???: You're their new hope, it seems.

Celia: Don't some people have what I have?

???: Nope.

Celia: …

???: Remember? The scanner scanned  _ you _ .  _ You _ are the hope. It is definitely something you shouldn't ever forget about.

Celia: Okay. I guess I have to keep that in mind…  _ wait. _ How did you know about the scanner?

???: If you remember me yourself, then you'll know! Tee-hee! You should leave now. The others are waiting for you and  _ destinyyy! _

Celia: Oh geez.

*She rolls her eyes, and as she exits the ship, ??? speaks one last time*

???: Good luck, Celia. Tee-hee!


	9. Episode 9: Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, you are transitioning onto Chapter 2: Meeting The King And Queen. HEED OF THE TAGS.

*Metal door opens then closes for good*

*It is raining a bit while the sky is a pale color*

Narrator: As Celia left the rocketship, everyone gazed around the look of the Planet's atmosphere. Celia, Cindy-Lou, and Dirk- whilst Cindy-Lou was holding Euro, their golden retriever- couldn't identify what color the sky was. It was a strange off pale color that wasn't recognizable to them whatsoever. Most of the ground was dark brown. The planet barely had greenery unlike what Planet Earth contains. From what Celia could tell, the planet to most humans would look dead in comparison to Earth's lively look and feel. There were barely any other species on the planet besides loads of alien-like creatures like Toggle and Minska. It gave an empty feeling within Celia's soul.

Dirk: Celia? Cindy-Lou? Are any of you tired?

Cindy-Lou: I am a little sleepy.

*Cindy-Lou yawns*

*Euro gives a tired weak bark*

Celia: I do get dizzy when I'm tired and that is exactly how I feel now.

Toggle: We're supposed to come straight to the King and Queen, but I digress. Perhaps we all should rest within my shelter.

Minska: Oh yes, Toggle! That would be perfect! We don't want anyone to immediately suspect their presence without them receiving the proper greeting from the royal couple.

Toggle: Perfect. Do the rest of ya guys agree?

Dirk: Yep. Take us away. I'm tired as all hell.

Celia: Beauty naps are the best for our health, after all.

*Cindy-Lou whispers*

Cindy-Lou: Euro is sleeping in my arms.

Toggle: Double perfect. Let us proceed!

Celia: Um, guys? Should we meet anyone else before settling in?

Minska: Sorry Celia, but no. It is imperative that visitors should receive plentiful amounts of rest before setting out to meet others like Toggle and I. Do you agree, Tog?

Toggle: Yeppers, Min. Sleep is great for the soul. Now, let Minska and I find a comforting place for you guys to rest in.

Dirk: It better be a  _ damn _ good one. I get  _ real _ grumpy if I don't sleep as much as I need.

*He still grumbles*

*As everyone walks, that is*

Celia: My big brother isn't too much fun if he's kept awake for too much of a certain amount of time.

Toggle: Then we better find shelter  _ quick _ , huh Cee?

Celia: Yup! Otherwise, he'll get feisty mighty fast before even a robot could blink!

*Dirk grumbles even more*

*Cindy-Lou giggles but not too much so Euro could remain asleep*

Narrator: Some alienic passersby on dirt roads looked towards Celia and the others in suspicion as Toggle and Minska both pointed towards a building they could stay in. Once they entered the building, the alienic people felt as if they should proceed straight to the King and Queen with the news, but they also didn't really care too much considering everyone had to sleep at this point. So, no one trekked to the royal couple and uttered a single word to them.

Toggle: Alright. Here we are, ladies and gents! My home will be your shelter for tonight.

*Everyone, besides Toggle and Minska, marvels the area in shock*

Celia: Wow! You have this mansion all to  _ yourself? _

*Toggle closes the door once everyone is inside*

Toggle: Most of us do. Our Leader of Planet Becnoquret is just  _ that _ legendary.

Minska: I don't yet because I'm too young.

Celia: How old are you, Minska?

Minska: I'm 14 years old and Toggle has just turned 16 a little while ago.

Celia: Well, I am going to turn 18 very soon!

*Euro barks with excitement*

Cindy-Lou:  _ Aww, Ceeeliaaa! _ You woke him up!

Celia: Oh! I'm  _ so _ sorry, you poor boy!

*She scratches behind his floppy ears*

*He barks once again with pure happiness*

Dirk: May we find our own bedrooms? I'm so tired that I could sleep on a pile of rocks.

Toggle: Awright, everyone. Follow me to your destinations.

Narrator: As each human, including Euro, was sent to a bedroom they believed was most comfortable, Minska went right up to Toggle nervously, twiddling her thumbs. Toggle was done and satisfied with everyone's choices, but not until he noticed Minska was near being hesitant with him.

Minska: Um, Toggle?

Toggle: Yes, Minska?

Minska: May I stay here for the night?

Toggle: Of course you can! Go right ahead!

*She begins to walk away, but then stops when he speaks and turns to him*

Toggle: M-Minska, uh…?

Minska: ? Hm?

Toggle: U-Um, never mind. You may proceed.

*She walks away for good and he sighs sadly*


	10. Episode 10: Meeting New Alienic People

*Random bell chimes through whole town to wake everyone up*

Celia: Well, Euro. Here we go!

*She yawns, gets up, and leaves whilst carrying Euro*

*Euro barks excitedly once everyone was up preparing themselves*

*Toggle and Minska are already done as they trod towards Celia*

Toggle: So, did you have a nice rest?

Celia: Yes, Toggle. We can't be any more thankful for all you've done for us so far.

Minska: Your mansion is comfortably amazing! I'm envious of you sometimes.

*She sighs and then smirks*

Toggle: Heh.

*Minska growls playfully and nudges his shoulder*

Minska: Don't give me your "heh". Just be glad that I love your mansion as well. I wish I could borrow it-

Toggle: -You mean  _ steal? _ -

Minska: -forever. Yep, you're right!

*She giggles*

Toggle: Celia? Are you in need of a shower?

*Euro whines*

Minska: Oh no! Poor doggy, what's wrong?

Celia: He hates showers. He also doesn't like that I leave for one.

Toggle: Here, let me take care of your sad doggo. He sure will be distractedly happy while you do your own business.

Celia: Hee-hee! Thanks, Toggle.

*She leaves to take a quick shower*

*Cindy-Lou is done and she walks over to the funny duo*

Cindy-Lou: Hi, Toggle and Minska!

Minska: So, you're done?

Cindy-Lou: Yep! Um… where's Euro?

*Euro barks as he runs from behind Toggle and jumps then lands into her outstretched arms*

*Cindy-Lou giggles whilst petting him like crazy*

*He licks her face off*

Toggle:  _ Aww _ , I want one!

*He pouts and huffs*

Minska: You can on Planet Earth, but not here.

*Toggle playfully glares and growls at her*

Minska: Well, at least we'll have Euro here for a couple of months or so. After their Summer vacation ends, Euro, Dirk, and Cindy-Lou are going to have to return to Earth.

Toggle:  _ Geez _ , that sucks. Who's gonna bring them back?

Minska: Maybe our general will. Who knows?

Toggle: Yeah, she does control the rocketship. It would  _ have _ to be her.

Cindy-Lou: I don't wanna leave you guys!

*She hugs Toggle, then Minska*

*She sniffs and rubs her eyes*

Minska: Don't worry, Cindy-Lou. Two months is more than enough time to hang out with new people here and make friends.

Toggle: Also, you're on a different planet meeting alienic species! You don't see that happening too often as a daily occurrence!

*Finally Celia is done with her shower as she and Dirk join the others*

Dirk: Hopefully, we're all ready.

Toggle: I'm sure everything's gonna go smoothly.

Minska: Well… except for us, Toggle.

Toggle: What do ya mean, Minska?

Minska: Remember? We broke some laws.

Toggle:  _ Eh _ , no worries there. I'm sure they're going to forgive us. It is our first time breaking those, after all.

*He waves his hand*

Minska: I don't know… one of them was a major law. They may not be so kind to us once we enter in their kingdom.

Toggle:  _ C'mooon _ , Min. Lighten up! The kingdom needs us!  _ The Silver Trio. _ They need our bravery, strength, and optimism. They couldn't simply get rid of us this  _ one _ time.

Minska: I-I don't know about this, Tog. I  _ really _ don't.

*She twiddles her thumbs, her eyes averted from everyone*

*Toggle lays an arm over her shoulders*

Toggle: Look at me, Min.

*She does, her golden brown eyes a little wet with worry*

*Toggle turns a bit red*

*His tone sounds a little serious*

Toggle: The Silver Kingdom can't be a Silver Kingdom without their Silver Trio. If they were to get rid of you and me, then it would take them possibly  _ ages _ to find two new Silver people as good as us. Right, Min?

*Minska wipes her eyes with her arm once*

Minska: Right.

*She sniffs*

Toggle: See? We're not gonna lose our jobs because of these reasons. The kingdom needs us.  _ Aaslifar _ needs us. Just remember that. Okay?

Minska: Okay, Tog.

*She beams, her eyes lighting up*

Dirk:  _ Sooo… _ what do we have to do now?

*He scratches the back of his neck*

Toggle: You guys will be meeting with the townspeople.

Cindy-Lou: Oooh, this will be fun!

*She jumps gleefully*

Celia: This will certainly be something.

*She beams as Euro barks and wags his tail*

Minska: It only makes sense to do this so the people won't be too worried about newcomers no more. Humans coming to this planet was always kept secret between the two governments. Ours and yours. Well, nowadays, at least.

Dirk: Why, exactly?

Toggle: Well, back in the mid 1900's, I think, humans came to our planet once with their satellite. Well, they weren't physically there, per se, but they still were capable of scanning around our environment and figuring us out real good.

Minska: Once they saw us and other living beings on this  _ extravagant _ planet, they decided to make a deal with us. A deal that kept us unified no matter what.

Toggle: We've always lived kind of like how the humans do. Those humans didn't mind that we do, especially to this day.

Minska: So after the deal, they let us go.

Celia: Wait… how did you know how to live like we Do?

Toggle: Remember? Because of our advanced technology, we were capable of traveling to other galaxies. We started doing so during the mid 1700's, I believe. We only evolved during the mid 1600's! So yes, because of our quick adaptation skills, we were able to travel to your planet and countless others. We've learned to live kind of like the humans since then.

Cindy-Lou: You guys are so awesome! I feel bad that other humans don't get to know you at all.

Minska: It is a concern if the human population is ready to learn this truth or not. I've heard that your kind can be quite sensitive to major info. such as to this extent.

Dirk: Sadly, that is true. They may have to wait a bit longer until our government's sure that we're all ready to hear about this deal. Sometimes, it takes Centuries for us to improve on even the simplest problem.

Minska: Wow. That's  _ really _ sad.

*Dirk shrugs*

Toggle: Well, as long as they learn their lesson, then at least they can still learn and live to remember and/or forget.

*He seems to wander into his mind*

Celia: Are we all ready to go? I'm not sure if I am.

*She twiddles her thumbs nervously*

Toggle: Sure you are! You're the main reason why our Planet will improve, after all. Why don't Minska and I lead the way and you humans tread behind. Is that okay?

Dirk: Perfect.

Cindy-Lou: I'm ready! I can't  _ wait _ to meet them!

*Celia exhales slowly*

Celia: Alright. I'm ready to make new bonds.

*Euro barks*

*She beams and pats him on the head*

*His tail wags profusely*

Minska: Let us proceed!

Narrator: Once Minska opened the doors, they all proceeded outside closer to the big, main part of town. The townspeople got the idea of what was going to transpire, so they followed the Silver Duo's lead. Once Celia and the others stopped walking in the middle of a dirt road, the other aliens all surrounded them in a circle with pure curiosity. Dirk was starting to act a bit defensive while Celia held his shoulder in a strong grip. Cindy-Lou and Euro were bouncing a little in excitement as Toggle and Minska were speaking to the suspicious townspeople with their signature alien language. Of course, Celia and her family had no clue what they were saying, but they were listening in anyways to see if they were going to understand a single word the Aliens had said. Once Toggle and Minska finished communicating to the others, the duo began to assure and appease Celia and her family's worries.

Minska: We're done. They're ready to talk now.

Toggle: Make sure you keep smiles on your faces and don't start picking a fight with them.

*Toggle and Minska looks at Dirk with warning*

*Dirk sighs*

Dirk: Okay. I promise I'll be patient with every single one of them.

Celia: Hopefully some of them will become my friends.

Cindy-Lou: Me too, Celia!

*Euro barks with unlimited energy*

*The aliens jump with fright*

Alien Citizen 1: W-What  _ is _ that thing?

*Euro's tongue keeps hanging out*

Alien Citizen 2: Is it poisoned?

Alien Citizen 3: Is it  _ insane? _

*A few aliens take out swords with alarm*

*Dirk's fists clench, ready to fight back*

Celia: N-No!

*Celia cries out before Toggle or Minska could*

Celia: Th-This is me and my family's pet. He's a dog; a Golden Retriever. He's very polite and loyal to everyone. His name is Euro.

Alien Citizen 4: A dog? A  _ pet? _

Celia: Yes.

Dirk: Well… this isn't going to end well.

Minska:  _ Shhh _ … just let the magic happen.

*Her eyes never lay off of Celia*

Celia: I understand why you all may not know what a pet is, let alone meeting newcomers. If I was in your place, then I would've felt the exact same way. Toggle and Minska did knock on my family's front door to meet with us out of the blue. So, you all can imagine how my family and I felt then.

*Some aliens laugh as their eyes shine with understanding*

*Some of them shake their heads at Toggle and Minska*

*Toggle and Minska blush*

Alien Citizen 5: So, the dog isn't your victim?

Alien Citizen 6: Or a  _ slave? _

*Dirk groans and rolls his eyes*

Celia: No! Of course not!

*She laughs nervously*

Celia: Dogs like him were trained and tamed centuries ago by us. Dog has always been a man's best friend.

Toggle: And remember, ladies and slightly lesser ladies!

*Celia and her family looks confused*

Toggle: Owning a  _ doggo _ is the best kind of dog!

*He explodes with laughter as Dirk facepalms*

*Townspeople chuckle*

*Celia and Cindy-Lou giggle as Euro enjoys the attention he's receiving*

*Minska shakes her head with a grin*

*Toggle ceases his laughing and wipes a tear from his eye*

Alien Citizen 7: Whatever ya say, Tog!

Alien Citizen 8: None of us ever owned pets before.

Alien Citizen 9: That's only because there's 4 different types of animal species on our Planet.

*Celia and her family's eyes are bugging out*

Celia: Is that really true?

Alien Citizen 10: Yes.

Dirk: That is impossible.

Cindy-Lou: Why?

Alien Citizen 1: Maybe it is because we constantly need to eat so much food.

Alien Citizen 2: We're  _ always _ moving. That's why.

Celia: That makes sense.

*Euro is getting pet by a few alienic citizens*

Alien Citizen 3: I have to admit. He  _ is _ adorable!

*Euro barks with glee; his eyes sparkling*

Alien Citizen 4: Come  _ on! _ Let me get a turn!

Alien Citizen 5:  _ Behave. _

*Celia and her family witness the interactions with amusement*

Alien Citizen 6: So… You're here to help us?

Celia: Yes. That is my main goal.

Alien Citizen 7: How and why? Do you think you're physically capable of performing these deeds for us?

Celia: I am willing to do anything for all of you. I will do anything to prevent your species from dying out. Whether it will be fighting against the perpetraitors, making deals, whatever you all need me to do. I will  _ not _ back down.

Alien Citizen 8: You promise you won't chicken out?

Celia: Take my word for it. I will never give a species up. How could  _ anyone _ condone that kind of action?

*All the alien-like creatures beam, but they still are kind of weary that she may not be able to do what she promises*

*Dirk looks unnerved while Cindy-Lou jumps with glee*

*Euro barks with excitement*

*Celia scratches behind his ears*

Alien Citizen 9: Alright. Your words have been taken into consideration. We will root for you… for now. However, if nothing improves after a couple month's time, then we will stop supporting you. Don't forget that.

Celia: I will not forget. Things will be done the best they can be.

Alien Citizen 10: Yes.

Celia: I am not completely experienced with this. Hopefully I will not do horribly. Will I?

Alien Citizen 10: No.

*Toggle and Minska stand in front of Celia and her family*

Toggle: Goodie good gumdrops! It looks like we need to start trekking to the main part of our Silver Kingdom; the kingdom itself. Are we all prepared?

Cindy-Lou: Yeah!

*Euro barks*

Dirk: I suppose we have no other choice.

Celia: Ready as always!

Minska: Okay! Then, let us proceed!

*Celia and the others leave townspeople*

*Alien Citizens wave them goodbye*

*Celia and the others repeat it back*

Narrator: Celia and her family at that point knew that choices were certainly going to be taken more into consideration than ever before. Dirk knew Celia meant well while he was concerned whether her selfless choices will backfire on them or not. Cindy-Lou felt too prideful of her big sister's bravery to ever have the time to feel scared about any future decisions and actions that are going to be taken. Euro's tail was wagging as he stuck by the family at all times. Toggle and Minska were hopeful of Celia's solid problem-solving. There was no reason to go back now. Even if this meant possible death for Celia, she still didn't regret it one bit.


End file.
